In the Weirdest Places
by Tennotsukai Kanmu
Summary: This is the tale of one girl and one demon, who's completely opposite personalities attract not only each other, but a whole mess of trouble and humorous events. SesshoOrig Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Love can be found in the weirdest places...and in the weirdest people_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha franchise…but I do own Inu Yasha merchandise. :P

**Disclaimer II: **This Story is dedicated to a very dear, very insane friend of mine, Vieta. She too, writes fan fictions, but not on the Weirdest Places

**Summary:** Love can be found in the weirdest places, and in the weirdest people. When an American girl runs away, she finds herself in a place she only dreamed of; and meets people she wished she knew. This is the tale of one girl and one demon, who's completely opposite personalities attract not only each other, but a whole mess of trouble and humorous events.

****

**In the Weirdest Places **

**Chapter I**

**What's going on? **

It was a lovely spring day as May O'Reily, an American student, walked home from Stevenson High. She had just separated from her best friend and was reveling in the silent nature. May adjusted the strap of her gray shoulder bag so it rested on her shoulder bone instead of her collar bone. May listened to the world around her. The birds were quietly chirping their song, and the slight breeze was rustling the leaves perfectly. The air around her was so calm, so peaceful, it was perfect. May was thankful no one was around to ruin the moment. She rarely had a chance to enjoy a spring day like this. Her brother would ask her questions and repeat random parts of favorite shows. May didn't mind, she too would repeat funny parts of shows and laugh along with her brother. Although when May didn't wish to talk, May would slow her pace and walk silently. At least she would try to. May's brother would wait for her and then ask why she was being slow. She would tell him that she just wanted to bask in nature's warmth, but he would just poke fun at her and not shut up about it. May slowed her pace and looked up to the sky. The clouds were lazily floating by. She closed her eyes and smiled peacefully as the caress of the sun warmed her slightly tanned skin. She would bask in this rare occasion the best she can.

-Beautiful day, isn't it? - A voice asked her in her head.

May jumped, but quickly calmed.

_-Yes it is, Itzu-chan. - _May replied.

-What, did I scare you? - The voice asked.

May could just see Itzu-chan smirking.

_-You just surprised me, is all. Now quiet. You're ruining the moment.-_

Itzu-chan is the cat demon that lives in May's head. Itzu-chan, full name Itzunori, isn't an alter ego, which some of her friends thought when May first told them. Itzu-chan is her own self. May believes that Itzu-chan's soul resides in her body and that is why she is there. Itzu-chan started talking 3 years ago, when May was 14. At first May believed that she created Itzunori, that she was nothing more than a figment of May's over-active imagination, so May had someone to tell her most secret thoughts that she could tell no real person. But a time went on; May began to realize, that Itzunori is a real demon, and at one point had her own body. The proof was that May would hear thoughts that weren't her own and sometimes, May would document the conversations between her and Itzunori. May has only told her closest friends and some of them are still skeptical.

However, May is a naturally caring and friendly person sooo...there are quite a bit of close friends. Itzunori has warned May about telling so many people and May has thought about the consequences of telling so many people, but May trusted her friends with her life and did not think they would betray her and tell others of Itzunori.

When May reached her home, she noticed her Aunt June's Escalade was in the driveway. Normally that wouldn't bring her curiosity up too much, but her grandmother's Impala was there, too.

_-Why is gram home? And June? She usually only comes on Wednesdays? - _May asked Itzu-chan.

June, May's youngest aunt, lived out of town but worked within reasonable time of May's home. June is the CFO of a company that provides supplies and vehicles to cable companies like Comcast, and Bright House. June comes on Wednesday because her older brother had trombone lessons. If June comes any other day, May's grandma usually tells everyone.

-Why you askin' me? - Itzu-chan responded.

May shrugged and walked through the gate and into the back door.

"Hey guys!" May greeted happily, with a wave of her right hand.

May was about to take her shoes off, but she noticed that everyone, her grandma, Aunt June, Aunt Shelly, and her brother, Mike, were all in the dining room with hurt/upset expressions on their faces. Her Aunt Shelly, who was mentally challenged and legally blind (though she could see to a certain extent) was sitting on the far right of the semi-circular table, without an ever-present Pepsi bottle, which May though strange since Shelly **always** had a Pepsi by her. Her grandma, Ellen, was sitting across from Shelly, and was smoking a cigarette with shaking hands. Ellen's hands only shook when she's either extremely stressed or she is upset. Her Aunt June, was leaning against the sink counter, in deep thought, which was the only fairly normal sight at the moment. And May's brother, Mike, was sitting in between Ellen and Shelly, at the middle of the semi-circular table. He looked as if he has been there for quite some time. May's smile slipped from her face.

_-Wait...He should have been walking home with me...but--_

May thoughts were interrupted when June questioned her.

"Is it true?"

June's voice was slightly shaking, but May could sense the sadness and hurt radiating off of her. May didn't know what her Aunt was talking about, but a feeling of immense dread began to form in May's gut.

"Is… what true?" May asked carefully.

"Is everything you wrote true?" June asked, while looking at May.

May began to fidget and move from one foot to the other. She does not like being the center of attention, especially under these circumstances.

"Um…"

May wrote many things, some she showed to her family (i.e.: school papers, some poems), some she did not (i.e.: things that would upset her family). But none of what she showed should have brought forth this reaction! May's eyes widened as she knew what June was talking about.

May's grandma, Ellen, lifted her left hand. In her grasp were two spiral notebooks, a light blue one and a dark blue one. They looked worn out, but they remain intact.

_-Oh no…- _May thought with dread.

May looked at the notebooks in her grandmother's hand. May could swear her heart stop for a few seconds as she stared at two of her most precious possessions; she wouldn't have been surprised.

"Is what you wrote in these true?" Ellen spoke without looking at May.

"What…no!" May lied.

The notebooks held all of May's sadness, anger, longing, and loneliness. They were expressed in writhing and in pictures that she drew. There was the occasional happy comment, but only when she didn't have someone to tell it to and she needed it to be let out. Most of what's in there is her anger. She would write when she was still mad and write what she thought, no matter how bad. She would rarely regret writing something when she felt better, but when she did, she wouldn't change it, but write a side note. As far as May can remember, she only added a side note once. The notebooks were sacred to her. They have saved her from doing something she would regret numerous times.

"Then what are they? Your 'fan fictions'!" Ellen asked harshly.

"Yes, they are." May said, hoping everyone would believe her. She was surprised that her voice wasn't shaking, a tell-tale sign of lying for May.

May hid the notebooks under her mattress so no one would find them and read them. When she first starting writhing though, she wasn't as cautious, she wouldn't let people read them, but she would just put them on her desk. But lately things have been getting tense so May took extra precaution just in case. May knew what would happen if her family ever got their hands on her notebooks, so she hid them to prevent as much conflict as possible.

"Then why are our names in them?" June asked.

"Well, I ain't exactly the--"

"Don't get smart, missy!" Ellen snapped.

"I'm not! I'm just-"

"Yes you are! You're being a smart ass!

"What..." May was about to say 'whatever', but she knew that would just feed the fire.

"What was that?" June asked.

May looked at bottom of the steps that led to the basement, finding those much more interesting at the moment.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Well, from what we got from these," Ellen began, "We have decided you need to see a counselor."

May's head shot up and she stared at her grandmother in shock. Although Ellen said 'counselor', May thought 'shrink'. May couldn't stand shrinks or 'psychiatrists', as what people what her to call them. She had to go to one when she was younger and she hated it. It was only because her mom felt that she needed it during the divorce. From what May remembers, she was just fine. Most kids would probably think that it was their fault their parents were getting divorced. May knew it wasn't her fault. Of course she was sad, but being only 6, she was happily oblivious to the seriousness of the situation.

"A…what?" May asked incredulously.

June looked at her niece caringly, "A counselor, so you can work out what's bothering you."

May could see through her aunts caring façade.

"I don't need to see a shrink! I'm fine, I swear!" May said, almost panicked.

"Well until we know for sure, you're still going. And he is not a 'shrink', he's a counselor." Ellen said caringly.

May didn't know what to think. She was so befuddled. She was shocked that her family would do such a thing. She was afraid they would go through her room, but she didn't think they **would**! She was mad that her family read something she made painfully obvious she didn't want people to read, and the felt betrayed that they needed a shrink's decision to tell them she was fine.

IN MAY'S HEAD

_-Wh…why? -_ May thought heartbrokenly.

-May, let me take over; until you have your thoughts together. - Itzu-chan suggested.

_-N…no. It's alright. I'll be fine. - _May thought. Although she did not believe for a second that she would be 'fine'.

Her family had just betrayed her trust by going into her room. Her brother was even in on it! May and her brother are not even a year apart, and they have been through a lot through their lives. Although it may not have seemed like it, May loved her brother to death. She couldn't imagine her life without him.

"May!" June called, trying to get her nieces attention.

May snapped her head up to look at her family. She hoped they didn't see the hurt and betrayal she felt. That wouldn't help the situation very much.

"Can I…ask a question?" May asked slowly.

June nodded.

"Where-where'd you find those?" May pointed to her notebooks.

"I had to go to the back room to get a box and when I was walking out I saw the notebooks on your bed. I remembered seeing you draw in them and I was just curious to see how good you really were." Ellen explained.

The 'back room' is just the name given to the room in the basement that is for storing things that weren't being used at the time, like the Christmas tree, clothes, gift wrap, boxes, what have you. In order to get the said room, one has to go through May's room. She and her brother's rooms are in the basement because there are no open rooms anywhere else. May doesn't mind, except that she has to keep the walk way to the back room clean.

"What do you mean 'on my bed'?" May asked, trying to keep her anger in check.

"What don't you get about it?" June asked.

"What I don't get is that those weren't on my bed." She said, having more trouble not letting go of her anger.

"Where were they then?" Ellen asked challenging her granddaughter.

"I'm not telling you where I had put them, but I will tell you they were **not** on my bed when I left this morning." May explained.

"Are you calling us liars?" Ellen asked.

May didn't answer, instead she looked at the foot of the table, which was about a foot below her eye level, since there were two steps one needed to go up to get to the kitchen/dining room.

-Come on, May. Let me take control for a little while you calm down. - Itzu-chan insisted yet again.

_-No, Itzu-chan. It's okay. I'll be fine.- _

-You honestly think you'll be 'fine', huh? **Think about it!** Your 'family' went through **your** **room**! Your grandma wasn't 'just passing through' and she didn't 'just happen' to see your notebooks! **They searched your room!** - Itzu-chan said, trying to convince May to let her handle the situation.

_-That may be so, but you still ain't gettin' control. - _May told Itzu-chan.

-Why not!-

_-Because; you'd probably say or do something that would get me in deeper shit that I already am, and I don't need that.-_

-Ya know…why'd I even ask? I can do it whether or not you want me to or not. - Itzu-chan said.

_-What! NO! - _May tried.

-Trust me, May; this is for your own good. You don't have enough courage to do some things on your own, and that's why I'm here. - Itzu-chan said caringly.

May knew Itzu-chan was sincere, but still, she couldn't just hand her body over like that. For some reason, she felt she needed to be in control of something more than her thoughts. And in her chaotic life, her body was the only other thing available.

_-Itzu-chan, don't! -_ May said, all in vain.


	2. Say it Right!

_Love can be found in the weirdest places...and in the weirdest people._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inu Yasha or anything relating to (minus merchandise).

Although I would, if anything, **love** to own Sesshomaru-sama

**In the Weirdest Places**

**Chapter II**

**Say it Right!**

May couldn't feel anything physical; only the harsh pain of betrayal. She didn't want to feel this. She'd much rather be facing the intense, judging gazes of her 'family'. She can handle physical pain much better than emotional. The physical world always distracted her from her emotions. She could feel and she would express emotion, but her emotions were always easier to handle when she had something to do. She would never cut herself like some people do when they are emotionally or mentally overwhelmed, but she felt more stable when, as stated previously, she felt something physical.

_-Dammit Itzu! Why?-_

**-**Because, you would have just accepted the 'counselor without any fights. If you don't like them and you don't need them, why go?-

_-Because...- _May thought brokenly _-there's nothing I can do about it.-_

-Wrong. There is something you can do, but you will get in trouble. You can't fight for what you want and what you believe in without getting a few scrapes and bruises.-

_-...-_

"MAY! I'm tired of you ignoring us!"

Itzunori snapped her head up. It felt nice to have a body again. Although the one she is in is a loan, it still feels nice. It's a shame that she is in control of her friend's body in this kind of circumstance, but she plans to borrow it in the future when, hopefully, she doesn't have to stand up for May. It's about time the girl grew a pair. Though May is a girl, she has to stop giving in to authority just because she could get in trouble. Itzunori understands why May is the way she is, but it's time for a change.

May had to listen to her mother yell at her brother almost every day when they were younger, and from that, May learned what to say and what not to say to avoid getting in trouble. Though May was naturally afraid of being in trouble, she was never this bad. It didn't help any that May's father beat her and her brother when they did something bad. May isn't a little girl anymore and her father ditched; she doesn't have to take shit from anyone. She will act like herself when there is no authority around, but when they roll around, May puts on the mask of a 50s type of woman, you know, the type that always listen to men, don't voice their opinion? Okay, she's not that bad, but close enough. She doesn't say what's on her mind when she knows it will make someone of authority mad. It's time to change that.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she said calmly, with a slight hint of sarcasm.

"Are you calling us liars?" Ellen asked through gritted teeth. Her patience for her granddaughter was wearing thin.

"Ah. Yes, I am calling you guys' liars." Itzunori stated flatly.

Everyone stared at the person they **thought **was May dumbstruck. Never had they seen this girl act in such a way under pressure. June was the first to recover from the shock.

"Wh-why is that, if you don't mind telling us?" she questioned.

June looked at her niece carefully. May's stature was different...not drastically, but defiantly not the same. Before, May was fidgeting and looking somewhere besides her family; now May is starring June directly in eye and there was something different about her gaze. She seems like she will actually fight back against her family.

May smirked and narrowed her eyes before responding.

"One:" she held up one finger, "my notebooks were **not** on my bed; and second:" May crossed her arms, "my room is **way **too messy for you, grandma, to get to the back room."

While may spoke defiantly to her grandma, June was blown away by the sudden change in her niece. She was no longer herself. Even if May tried, there was no way she would act this way. June was positive May wanted to yell at her grandmother, but she never did because she respected her. May was never this outspoken, especially when she was in trouble. May does have the resources to get out of trouble, but she never used them. May just takes the punishment that's given without a fight. June looked at her mother. June knew Ellen was just as confused as her about May's new demeanor as they met gazes.

-Got 'em! - Itzunori thought victoriously.

_-Don't be too sure of yourself Itzu-chan. Grandma _will_ find someway to push us back in our grave and get us digging again.-_

"Yes, your room was a _mess_," Ellen said, adding emphasis on 'mess', "but all that was in my way was your blankets and some cloths. I had your brother go in there first and move your things off the floor so I wouldn't kill myself. You need to keep your room clean so I can go through it without asking for someone to clear the way for me."

Itzunori raised an eyebrow at her friend's grandmother. "Is that so?" she averted her eyes to Mike, "So you let Mike go through my room, huh? Well, I have to say that sounds fairly legitimate, but I still do not believe you."

Mike rested his elbows on his knees and crossed his hands together.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because, the proof that you all are lying is right in front of me. If I didn't see it, it'd be slapping me in the face."

Mike nodded with is mouth slack-jawed and his eyes rolled back; obnoxiously telling Itzu 'yes go on I know this already'. Itzunori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"The proof is, as I have said multiple times, those notebooks weren't on top of my bed, there was more than just blankets and clothes on the floor, _Mike_ is home before meand it's quite obvious he has been here for quite some time, and the most obvious one: if Mike 'just threw my blankets on my bed'...there would be no way he, or anybody for that matter, would see my notebooks from just 'passing by'."

Mike couldn't believe his sister was able to stand there and call their grandmother and aunt a liar. She never did anything like that before! May was always afraid to get in trouble. She has even told him that she was afraid. While may did have valid points, she was wrong about one thing. Mike didn't go in her room. Mike didn't even know about the notebooks. However he did know that his grandmother and aunt went through her room. Mike was at school when he received a note saying someone was there to pick him up. When he got home he noticed that June was there which he thought strange (strange also, the fact that May didn't go home as well)

He asked about it, but his grandma and aunt said not to worry about it. June and Ellen told Mike about the notebooks and, to be honest, Mike wasn't all that surprised of its contents. He knew his sister felt the way she did when she was mad. Despite the fact he knew, for it to be brought to his face pissed him off.

"Yes, Mike has been here for a while, but that isn't the point." Ellen said.

Ellen has also noticed the new boldness of her granddaughter. May was never the one to stand up to authority. There'd be times where she would smart back, but it was always short lived. Ellen believed it's because May had to listen to her mother yell at Mike so much. Either way, Ellen knew May would once again cower in the face of authority. All she had to do was threaten May's anime. May always caved when her anime was involved. Personally though, Ellen didn't like anime one bit. Especially that Inyu Washa crap she talks about. May also wrote a lot; 'fan fictions' is what she calls them. Reads them, too. Ellen always wondered why May was so engrossed with them.

"What **is** the point then?"

-Please enlighten us. - Itzunori added to herself and May.

_-Please Itzu-chan; be cautious about what you say. Next thing ya know she will threaten our anime!-_

-Oh don't get your panties in a bunch! I know what I'm doing.-

"May! If you don't cut this shit out, I'll throw away that Inyu Washa shit out and take away your internet privileges!"

May cringed inside her head.

_-GAAAHH! It's INU YASHA! INU YASHA! Not Inyu Washa! Jesus! If you're gonna say it, say it RIGHT! - _May cries.

-You do realize she threatened to take anime, right?-

_-Yes, I do, but geeze! She can't say it and every time she says it a part of my soul DIES!-_

Itzunori rolled her eyes at Mays over-exaggeration.

-Riiiiight. I doubt that, but I know where you're gettin' at. It does hurt. Can I just beat the correct pronunciation into her? PLEASE!-

May laughed, _-NO! Of course not!-_

Itzunori growled in defeat. –Ya know what May, you are far to soft.-

May sighed _-Yea, I know.-_

"Did you hear me?" Ellen bit out harshly.

Once again May seemed to have drifted into her own little world. Ellen noticed May had been doing that rather frequently since she arrived home. Ellen was defiantly going to stick true to May seeing a counselor.

"Yes, I did hear you, and I repeat, what is the point?" Itzunori said in a bored tone.

"I just said that, May! You were not listening!" Ellen yelled.

Itzunori's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really; you did? Well, then I guess you are right. I apologize, grandma. May you please say it again?" Itzunori's voice sounded sincere, which she was. She really had thought she was listening, and because she wasn't Itzu was sorry.

Ellen didn't respond. She turned away from her granddaughter and took deep, deep breaths, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. June decided to answer for her mother.

"The point is, you obviously have some sort of problem with us and we are going to find out what." June snapped.

Itzunori looked at June in total shock. Jun e was always the one to stay calm and not get worked up and show it. To May and Itzunori's knowledge, neither of them have seen June this upset.

After getting over her shock, Itzunori looked at June square in the eye and stated, with a stern voice, "Obviously, you all are dense and trust a shrink's word more that your own family member's! Hell, for all you know, the 'counselor', you picked is some crack pot looking; for a quick buck! All he'll do is fricken do is just assign some crap pills!"

"Excuse me?" Ellen questioned through clenched teeth, "You will not talk to us like that young lady! I don't know what has gotten into you but you are still going to see Dr. Henison!"

"I will NOT see him, dammit! There is nothing wrong with me! Wh-!"

"Denial is the first sign of sickness." Mike said.

Itzunori averted her gaze to glare at May's brother. He was sporting a smart ass smirk to which Itzu growled at.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. You have no business in this." She stated darkly.

Unlike May, Itzunori wasn't gifted with a whole lot of patience. Itzu is surprised, and thankful, that she has lasted this long, but with Mikes little snippet Itzu knew she was going to run out real soon.

"Actually I do, May. You wrote some hurtful things about me and I want to have my word in this, too." He responded.

"Life's not fair and I'll be dammed if I have to listen to you bitch about it. Why don't you wait 'til later and then you can do it all you want. I figure I'm gonna have to listen to it eventually, and I'd rather not hear it now."

Mike shook his head, "No. You are gonna hear it now and we will see whether I want to complain some more later."

Inside her head, Itzu heard May scoff and mutter something about he will complain more. Itzu shook her head and glared at Mike. She ran a hand through her hair and smirked.

"Hey, Shelly, how about you put it your two cents. After all, everyone else is. I think the grand total will be eight cents. Ya know, I think I want to have a dime, so I'll put it my two cents, too. Then I'll have my dime." May looked at every one of her family members in the eye; each one had a different spark to them. Itzu told May to tell her later what the spark signified. After making her rounds, Itzu's gaze turned to Ellen's, "You people are a really amazing family. You ransack your granddaughter's room, for what purpose I don't know. Though I don't believe you had a clue as to what was written in those notebooks before hand. Your read her most precious possessions and not one second in the door you start bitching at her, not giving her the chance to defend herself." Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but Itzu held up her hand, "I'm not finished. And because you don't give her a chance to speak in her defense, you don't get the full story. You jump to conclusions and now, you are forcing her to go to a place where she finds no comfort in and because I am not comfortable, I won't talk. It's human nature, plain and simple."

Mays family looked at her in shock. Never had any of them heard May speak in such a way. Though her words were not directly insulting, Ellen felt like she ought to choke the living daylights out of her granddaughter. As anger quickly displaced the shock, Ellen glared at May.

"How **dare** you!" Ellen said through clenched teeth and not released tears, "I am trying my best to raise you because your mother made a mistake and you have enough gull to insult me!"

Itzunori held up her hands in hopes to calm her friend's grandmother.

"No, I am not. Those words never came out of my mouth. I am grateful fro you effort, and forever will I be in your debt, along with June, Shelly's, and whoever else that has helped me. However, I'll be dammed if I go to some shrink because of mere anger."

"'Mere anger'; this is more than anger, May," June said, shaking May's notebooks in the air.

Itzunori sighed, "Fine, whatever, believe what you want, but in all honesty, May used those notebooks to vent. She couldn't show the anger and such that she felt, so she wrote it."

Itzunori turned and walked out the backdoor, and through the gate.

May's family watched the spot where May was standing the entire time she was home. No one made an effort to stop her. There were all stuck on May's parting words.

"_Fine, whatever, believe what you want, but in all honesty, May used those notebooks to vent. She couldn't show the anger and such that she felt, so she wrote it."_

Why would May talk about herself in the third person? The way she said it, was as if it was someone else in May's body.

A.N. Sorry…well kinda…it took me so long to add the second chapter after my initial publishing date coughJanurary31stcough. I didn't get any reviews and it seemed as if no one read the first one so I just kinda lolly gagged on this chapter. Chapter three is on its way, though still in progress. I don't know how long it will take, and I can't give a rough estimate since I do have three other fan fics that really come before this one. People actually read those ones and tell me so I work on those more often that In the Weirdest Places. Just so all of you readers know, the beginning is slow going, but it will get faster. And about Inu Yasha being May's favorite anime….totally gonna make things a bit awkward for her, huh? Well, I had had the idea rolling around in my head for a while before I actually started it on paper. Well, I hope you all enjoyed my first two chapters. I know I am far from the best and at best a bit mediocre, but at least I try. My vocabulary has improved so much since I started writing that I am writing something that I plan on publishing with a friend. 'Twill be much fun . stares at people that don't care AT all o.o'…You all make me sad jj.


	3. Chapter III Thank God for Anime!

_Love can be found in the weirdest places…and in the weirdest people_

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask. glares at stupid people that ask However…I do thank Takahasi-sama for making Sesshomaru so damn sexy and desirable.

**In the Weirdest Places**

**Chapter III **

**Thank God for Anime!**

Itzunori walked down the residential street that was Wandering Way. She was listening to May's thoughts, most of which consisted of 'how could they', 'why', and 'it's not fair'. Itzu could not think of anything to sooth her troubled friend. She sighed. If there was anything Itzu hated most, it was feeling helpless. At least they got out of there before something really bad happened. Itzu tossed that thought around to try to help May…and to lessen the feeling of being useless.

-_Itzu…-_ May thought quietly, -_can you put on my music?_-

Itzunori nodded. She could hear the tears May wanted to let loose. Itzu reached into the front pocket of May's bag and pulled out the small mp3 player. It was really a 'trial' mp3 player, but it still served its purposes just fine. She placed the ear buds in their correct ear and turned on the music. The first song to play was Green Day. Coincidentally…the song was the exact feeling May was experiencing.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes, _

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

May chuckled grimly as the fist verse passed through her mind. It was exactly how she felt…but she wasn't alone. She had Itzu, which she was eternally grateful for. May closed her eyes and lifted her head. She smiled slightly as the words passed through her lips. Singing always made her feel better. This was no different.

When the song ended, May sighed. She felt better; a lot better. It truly was amazing how much a song, as emo as it is, can make someone's disposition so much better. Itzunori smiled. When she felt that May was in a somewhat better mood, she felt the helplessness dissipate.

_-Hey Itzu, where're we going? -_ May even sounded better.

-You'll see when we get there…- Itzu responded with a smirk.

-_Why do have to be so mean? I've had a rough day! I don't wanna guess. -_ May whined in return.

Itzu laughed –I realize your day was rough. That's why we're going where we're going.-

May whined again, but hid back in the shadows. Itzu crossed the busy road of 7 Mile when the walk light turned on. Sure it was mean of her not to fill May in, but surprises are much more fun. Itzu's chosen 'recoup' place for May was none other than May's sisters. Sure the three young women were not blood related, but they had quickly grown to love each other as sisters. Vieta and Alana were blood sisters, and May jumped in the picture when all she and Alana were in 8th grade and Vieta was in 7th. Five years have passed since then and May is always welcomed into their home.

When Itzu turned down the familiar street, May perked up instantly. She knew where Itzu was taking her and she wanted to hug her sisters as soon as they opened the door. She began to beg Itzu to return her body, but Itzu shook her head with a smile. May whined and cursed for Itzu to give up her hold on the body. Still Itzunori said no.

As Itzunori walked up the porch steps, the high pitched yipping of Ginger, a Pomeranian mix, started up with a vengeance. Itzunori laughed as the little fur ball barked at her through the window, while May's whining expanded into yelling and threatening. Itzunori ignored May's tirade and knocked on the door. When the door opened, 'Ginger shut up!' could be heard by two different voices. Itzunori was greeted by a young woman about 5 feet 2 inches with black hair and blue highlights.

"May!" She greeted as she flung the door opened.

"Hey, Vieta!" Itzu greeted with as much enthusiasm as the junior (11th grader).

Vieta stepped out of the way to let 'May' inside. Alana was sitting on the ottoman that was next to the large window in the living room. She had a book and notebook in her lap. She smiled when she saw May and waved.

"Hey, Alana. Doin' homework I see." Itzu said with a laugh.

Alana nodded, her short dirty blonde hair ruffling a little. She was bigger than Vieta, but that's because being only 5 feet tall, the extra weight had nowhere to go…except her breasts. Yes, Alana was a busty young woman, compared to her sisters.

"Why are you here? I seriously doubt your grandma would let you come here on a school night." Alana said with a dubious look on her face.

Vieta nodded in agreement as she sat down on the beige couch that was next to the ottoman. Itzunori sighed in frustration, from both the incident with May's family and May herself. May had yet to shut up and it was giving Itzunori a headache.

-May…please just shut up. You're giving me a headache.-

-_Well good! Hopefully now you'll give me back my body!_ - May placed her hands across her chest, -_Geez, these are the times I wonder what'd it'd be like if we had our own bodies! I wouldn't have to worry about falling asleep in class as much; I won't have an annoying little voice in my head going off on how they were right, and oh! Let's not forget about the most important thing, I would be in control of my-!—_

_  
_May's thought was interrupted by an odd, tingling feeling and then a sharp pain in her butt. "Ow…." She whined while rubbing her bruised butt. May looked around her now lit surroundings to find that…her friends were now staring at her; like they had seen a ghost.

"Uh…what are you guys staring at?" she asked cautiously.

Vieta and Alana averted their gazes to May's right, and tilted their heads to the side a little. May followed their gaze. She gasped. Standing in front of her, was her! May quirked her head to the side and stood up.

"Why…am **I** looking at **me**?" she asked incredulously.

"M...May?" May's body asked, wide eyed and in shock, "Why are…?"

_-Itzu!_ - May thought franticly –_What's going on! Why is my body looking back at me!_-

No voice that was not her own filled May's head, she began to go into full panic mode. Her heart began to beat faster, and she began to shake. Her mind was racing with everything combining to nothing made sense. This was nothing like May had ever experienced! She didn't know how to react!

"Calm down, May! Please! It's me!" May's body exclaimed.

"It…zu…?"

She nodded. May's arms slumped to her sides, and she fell to the ground on her butt, completely drained. She looked at her friend, that only she could hear. Except now, her two sisters could hear her. May glanced at Alana and Vieta, who wore faces of confusion and shock. May sighed.

"Guys, you've met her before, but not in person. This is Itzunori. The neko that I told you that lived in my head."

The two girls looked at May, and then at Itzunori. Vieta glanced back at May again, and pointed at her with a shaky hand,

"But…but how can she be a neko when…you're a neko?"

May stared at Vieta like she was stupid, "I'm not a neko. I'm human. She's the neko."

Itzunori sighed. It was amazing how quickly May can forget about her stresses and troubles so easily; even without the distraction of her friends.

"May, look in a mirror please." Itzu said through gritted teeth.

May blinked in question at Itzunori a few times before getting up and walking to the bathroom that was down the hall.

"……….KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

May burst into the living room with wide eyes and a heaving chest. She pointed to the fuzzy brown cat ears that now adorned her light brown covered head.

"I have…EARS! On top of my head! Like a cat! I'm not a cat! I have…why am...I--"

May stopped her blubbering because she felt something twitching on her butt. She turned slowly and gasped at what she saw.

"A TAIL? Why do I have a tail? I shouldn't…I…ah!" she shouted in frustration.

Having enough of May's little tirade, Itzunori slapped Mays shoulders, "May! Get a hold of yourself! I understand being in a body that is not your own…especially a demon's…is strange, but still, you don't need to carry on like you are!" May nodded and took a deep breath, "Now, if you haven't guessed already, you are in my body. I don't quite understand **why** you are, but the fact is that you are. Do you understand?" May nodded while uttering a sharp 'yep!', "Okay then, now that that is settled, we have to try and figure out how to get back to normal."

"Hold up!" Alana yelled, "Before you two do anything…you are going to tell me why you are here!"

May sighed loudly and sat on the couch that was next to the ottoman that Alana was on, "Fine…but it's a long story."

Itzunori sat on the floor in front of May as May began to tell the events of the last two hours since they have been out of school for the day.

After an hour of 'story telling' and a few subject changes and minor distractions, May finished her story. Alana and Vieta were staring at May in shock.

"Your family went through your room! Seriously!" Alana asked incredulously.

May sighed and nodded.

"Well, I think **this** situation calls for something to cheer you up, May! And I know just the thing!" Alana got up from her seat and walked down the hall to her room. May looked at Vieta with a questioning look, only to be met with a big smile. Alana returned and held something up for May to see. May didn't even need to read the title of the movie her sister had grabbed. The yellow and blue colors were enough to tell her that they were watching one of her favorite movies.

"Ohmigod, Alana I love you!" May exclaimed as she jumped from the couch and in front of the TV.

Alana laughed and tossed the DVD case to her younger sister, "Put that in while I get popcorn made."

Vieta nodded and pushed May aside with her butt as she put the DVD in, "You are so lucky you have sisters like us, May. Only we would stop to watch InuYasha with you in your time of need."

May snorted, "Other people would do it for me, Vieta…You two are the only one's that own it besides me."

Alana laughed in the kitchen, "True, true. But admit it, May, we are the only one's that you'd enjoy it with, too."

"Well duh! You two are the only ones that won't care if I say that Sesshomaru-sama is my Sexy Man-Beast."

Itzunori snorted from her seat on the couch, "You do know that if Sesshomaru was real he would kill you for saying that."

May only laughed, "Ah yes, Itzu-chan, true. But he's not!" Suddenly she gasped and smiled sweetly at Itzunori, "But if he is real….can I borrow your body if we ever come across him?"

"NO!" Itzu exclaimed, "…Why would you want to anyway?"

"Well because…he wouldn't think of mating with a human so…" May spoke quietly while blushing slightly.

"NO! You will never use my body for such a vile thing!" Itzunori exclaimed snottily.

Alana walked into the living room with a large bowl full of popcorn. She joined her two sisters who were already seated in front of the TV. "How come you sound so snotty about it, Itzu?"

"Because, genius, I do **not** want my body defiled by that arrogant inu!"

Vieta smiled coyly, "You're blushing Itzu-chan. Are you sure you just don't want to share?"

Itzunori gasped and blushed furiously, but before she could respond, May beat her to it.

"Even if you do, you can't have him. I never went to preschool so I never learned how to share!"

"Ah, but May, I called dibs on Sesshomaru-sama, too," Vieta said, "And not just me. Many other girls…and guys…did, too."

"Well…in my world….Sesshomaru is **mine**. That means you'll have to pick someone else. Try Koga or something. I'm sure he's worth a shot," May responded with a shrug.

"Alright guys, shut up. The movie's starting," Alana said as she ate some popcorn.

"Hey wait!" Itzunori shouted, "May! We have to find a way to get us back together, before Mom get's home!"

"Shh!" All three girls said in unison, "After movie!"

Itzunori sighed in defeat and sat down. She couldn't understand how May could shove all her attention aside for a movie she can watch at anytime….Well, actually…she can. May was, literally, one of a kind. As open as the 17-year-old is, there are things that May keeps to herself. Itzunori is the only person who knows all of May's secrets and thoughts and desires. Itzunori sighed again and laid down on the couch. Might at well take a nap without any of May's crazy and messed up dreams for once.

**A/N: I just wanted to tell ya'llz that my friend got her braces off recently...not like you all care but still.Also...I apologize for the late update. I have been far to lazy this summer and I feel bad for leaving you guys. The next update should happen sooner since I type now before I go to bed. Now...I am going to get some cheese to eat...I like cheese...**


End file.
